


Wishful Dreaming

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [93]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Feels, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers (2012), Unspecified Setting, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: You can't help your dreams.





	Wishful Dreaming

“Hey, babe,” Tony murmured, crawling up the bed with a smirk and straddling Loki’s thighs that were covered by silk sheets. He leaned in close and caught Loki’s smiling lips in a soft kiss.

It made Loki sigh and bring up his hands to thread through Tony’s hair. The kiss was languid and gentle and Tony pulled back only enough to rest their foreheads together. 

“Hello, Tony,” Loki greeted him softly, hands sliding down to run over defined, tanned muscles before resting on the mortal’s hips just above the waistband of his jeans.

He leant forward and caught Tony’s lips again, indulging in the sweet taste and perfect touch. He also tugged Tony to the side, rolling them so the engineer rested beneath him. Loki straddled the smaller man’s hips and kissed Tony as the mortal’s legs and arms wrapped around him.

It wasn’t innately sexual but rather a need to touch and be close. Loki buried his head in Tony’s neck, kissing skin and scraping his teeth across the mortal’s throat.

“I love you,” he whispered in Tony’s ear.

He could hear the smile in Tony’s voice as he turned to look at him, hands running down Loki’s back soothingly, “I-”

“ _Loki!_ ” 

Loki jolted, his eyes snapping open as he jerked up in bed, gasping and looking around for the disturbance.

Thor was standing by his door, looking uncertain. “You are required at Stark’s laboratory.” He hesitated. “Are you well? This is the third time I have found you asleep during the day.”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Loki admitted, running a hand through his hair and pushing up from the bed. “Merely a meditation that got the better of me.”

Thor sent him one more uncertain look before nodding and leaving the room. The moment he was gone, Loki let out a rough breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. The memory of the dream was still sharp in his mind and sending depression to war with wistfulness.

His subconscious was getting worse, helped along by his magic. Illusions were always his favourite pastime, and what better illusion than a dream?

It made Loki smile bitterly even as he fixed the disarray from his appearance and made his way to Tony’s lab.

The mortal had his back to him, oblivious, disinterested, beautiful.

Loki barely held in his sigh and instead threw back his shoulders and pretended indifference. “Why have you called for me?”

Tony looked over his shoulder and gave a smile that was not as frosty as it used to be, but was still closer to polite than friendly. “I need someone who has magic.”

Loki held out his arms. “Then I am at your command.”

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he didn’t immediately rebuff Loki, he just shifted slightly to the side to make the project visible. Loki walked over and stood beside him. Their arms briefly touched before Tony shifted to put more space between them.

Loki’s chest hurt. Memories of an imaginary man taunted him; leaning into Loki's touch, smiling artlessly and pressing even closer - but that was a lie, and something miles from his grasp.

He looked down at the device that Tony had created, running his hands over metal and brilliance. He almost smiled at the mortal, but Loki knew better.

This was only ever going to end one way, and Loki had long given up on it being happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Whoops? I hadn't posted some pining!Loki angst in a while.
> 
> ... Enjoy? ^^;;;


End file.
